


Glimadora week day 6

by caatradoras



Series: glimadora week 2k18 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, glimadora week 2018, they have a little daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caatradoras/pseuds/caatradoras
Summary: the future(or, i couldn't help myself and this is just future married fluff because i am a major sap)





	Glimadora week day 6

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so late!! i've got more fics coming, but this is the only one i actually finished, whoops.

The moonlight was bright as it streamed in through the windows of the castle. Adora stirred slightly in her bed, leaning up on her elbow. The room was silent, save for the quiet breathing of the woman beside her. Adora glanced down, almost out of instinct, and smiled a little when she saw that Glimmer was still fast asleep. Adora reached over, gently running her fingers through Glimmer’s hair, watching as it sparkled faintly in the moonlight. She pulled her hand away and let it drop beside her, sighing softly. On her other hand, the gold band around her finger sparkled in the moonlight. She gently rubbed her thumb over it, looking up at the ceiling. It had been ten years since the rebellion finally managed to defeat the Horde, and seven years since Adora had asked Glimmer to marry her.

They weren’t engaged for long before the wedding finally happened. They had sped it up mostly for the benefit of their friends, but also for themselves. Adora was sick of waiting around for things to happen, she had a good thing in her life, and she was going to keep it. There was no doubt that Adora and Glimmer loved each other deeply, they had since they had first met, so marriage was really the most logical option (also, at a sleepover once, Glimmer had mentioned how she had always dreamed of having a big, fancy wedding, and Adora had filed that away for future reference.) And here they were now.

Seven wonderful years of marriage, seven years of Glimmer being by Adora’s side, and seven years of happiness.

There was a soft sound as Glimmer rolled over, gently opening one eye. “Adora?” she mumbled tiredly.

Adora glanced down. “Hm? Oh, I’m sorry for waking you up, baby,” she whispered.

Glimmer smiled slightly and shook her head. “You didn’t.” She yawned a little and draped her arm over Adora’s waist. “What’re you doing up?”

“‘M just thinking,” Adora hummed.

“Thinking about what?” Glimmer traced little lines over Adora’s hip as she spoke, causing her wife to smile a little.

“Us,” she replied simply, watching as Glimmer blushed faintly and nuzzled against her side.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thinking about.. how much I love you... I lucky I am..”

Glimmer put her face in her hands. “Adoraaa...”

“What?” She laughed softly. “It’s true!” Gently, she pried Glimmer’s hands away from her face and kissed her. “I do love you.”

“I know,” Glimmer mumbled, gently kissing her back. “I love you too.”

Adora hummed a little and settled back down in their bed. She had gotten used to big, squishy mattresses that they used on Bright moon, probably because Glimmer absolutely refused to sleep on Adora’s preferred, much more firm mattress. Adora wrapped her arm around Glimmer and nuzzled her face into her hair, breathing in her wife’s scent and shutting her eyes.

Yeah, she was really happy with the way that all of this turned out. Adora could never ask for a better wife than Glimmer.

\--------------

In the morning, Adora woke up first. She usually did that because she was so used to waking up early. She slipped out of their bed, which Adora had somehow managed to convince her wife to move a bit closer to the ground. After all, Adora didn’t trust herself to not roll off the bed in the middle of the night and hurt herself. Adora slid out of bed and stretched slightly, popping her back a little. She smiled a little at her still sleeping wife and left their bedroom.

She went into the room next to theirs to check on their young daughter. They had rescued Lucia from the Horde when she was only a baby, and she had lived with them ever since. Lucia was 4 now, and they loved her more than anything. Lucia was still asleep, curled up in her blankets. Adora smiled a little and watched as Lucia hugged a pillow and slowly opened her eyes. “Mama?” she mumbled.

“Hi, sweetie,” Adora whispered, walking over to the bed and kneeling down next to it.

“Where’s mommy?”

“Mommy is still asleep, baby.”

“Oh,” she said. Lucia sat up a little and held up her arms, signifying that she wanted to be picked up. Adora smiled a little and scooped her up in her arms, balancing her on her hip. “Mama, I’m hungry.”

“Okay, let’s go get something to eat.” They went into the kitchen together, with Lucia clinging to her mother’s neck, and Adora balancing the small girl on her hip.

“We should make mommy breakfast too,” Lucia mumbled, yawning a little.

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Adora responded, gently brushing her lips against her daughter’s forehead.

—————————————

Adora was not a chef.

She realized this fact, quite painfully, as she stared down at the nearly burnt pancakes on their plate. “Do you think mommy will like it?” Lucia asked.

“I’m sure that she’ll love it,” Adora said, picking up the plate. Lucia held onto her other hand and together they made their way into Adora and Glimmer’s bedroom. “Up you go,” she whispered, lifting Lucia up with one hand onto the bed. Adora sat down on the edge and Lucia crawled over to Glimmer, burying herself under her arms.

“Mommy,” she whispered, gently poking Glimmer’s cheek. All she got in response was a quiet mumble from the other woman. So she did it again. And again. And again, until Glimmer finally opened her eyes a little.

“Mhm, Lucia? What’s going on, honey?”

Lucia beamed. “Mama and I made you breakfast!” She proudly pointed to Adora, who sheepishly held out the plate of burnt pancakes.

Glimmer simply smiled and sat up. “You guys did this for me?”

“Yeah,” Adora said, rubbing the back of her neck. “We did our best, but…”

“It’s perfect,” Glimmer said, leaning over to gently kiss her wife’s cheek, and then Lucia’s. “I love it. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Adora smiled and handed her a fork. Together, they relaxed against the pillows, Lucia snuggled in between them. And honestly, Adora couldn’t have asked for a better morning to spend with her family.


End file.
